


Wardrobe Malfunctions

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Kami is invited to Gackt's house, he's excited to learn more about his new band mate, not realising that the cost of this knowledge would be secrets of his own.





	Wardrobe Malfunctions

            Kami smiled as he was welcomed into the vocalist’s home, pleased to be the only band member so far to have this privilege. Gackt had been in the band for just over a month now but he was still guarded and secretive. It wasn't obvious like Mana's absolute silence, whenever you asked him pretty much anything, or how Közi turned any question he didn't want to answer into a joke. He was smarter than that and Gackt would always answer the question in such a way that you didn't realise until much later that he hadn't answered anything at all. What did Kami even know about Gackt really? That he had an older sister and a younger brother, that his family had travelled a lot, his favourite colour was black and on one drunk night Gackt had even admitted to having once worked in a host club. Kami had pressed for more information on that one, it was clear this was considered a more socially accepted career than the one that had come before. Kami had found himself that night wanting to know everything about the vocalist, even directly asking if Gackt had once accepted money for sex because surely that was the only thing worse? Gackt had laughed at that and leant over to whisper the truth in Kami's ear. He had once worked in an illegal casino. Perhaps Kami should have been concerned at this point to the nature of their new band mate but he found himself increasingly inquisitive, until he had become obsessed with finding out as much about Gackt as possible. Still Gackt was smart, it'd been impossible to keep his intentions secret for long and so when Gackt had sent him the text message earlier simply saying “If you want to know more, come to my house tonight” Followed by his address Kami had found himself smiling before quickly texting back “Sure.”

 

            “Hey.” Gackt greeted Kami dressed in a traditional kimono. It was a look so far from his normal western clothes and European stage costumes that it took Kami aback. He'd never thought of Gackt as particular patriotic before but he'd been wrong, or at least hadn't thought enough about the subject.

            “The kimono suits you.” Kami admitted, wishing he had worn his. He owned a beautiful one in a rich forest green that he adored, it had once belonged to his grandfather so it had a sentimental value too, but he never seemed to have enough opportunities to wear it.

            “I've done my research, it's Takeda Shingen you admire most.” Gackt remarked.

            “You’re wearing a kimono just because you know I like reading about feudal Japan?” Kami asked, why would Gackt do that? That was the kind of thing you would do to seduce someone and as much as he'd love to feel Gackt buried deep inside him, he very much doubted the vocalist would appreciate such thoughts. A man who had once flirted with girls for a living, would hardly be the type to want to share his bed with another man.

            “It's called making your guests comfortable.” Gackt corrected.

            “Is that what you call it?” A blond man asked laughing. His presence surprised Kami, not because Gackt shared his home with others, he'd known that before, but because he'd never expected one of these roommates to be a Yankee. It was so far from who Gackt was, or who he thought Gackt was anyway, that their friendship simply didn't make any sense at all.

            “You, get out.” Gackt snapped, pushing his still laughing friend towards the door.

            “Sure, sure.” You agreed. He didn't need to say any more, his words already enough to irritate Gackt but whatever this private conversation was about, Kami had no idea.

            “Sorry,” Gackt apologised. “He knew he was supposed to be gone by now.”

            “It's OK, I don't mind meeting your friends.” Kami replied, in fact he wanted to meet them so he could get more of a grasp of who Gackt actually was.

            “Trust me, you don't need him around.” Gackt reassured Kami.

            “Why? Is he a fan?” Kami asked.

            “Yes and no, he just wants to interfere more than anything.” Gackt replied but Kami was clueless to what exactly You might want to interfere in.

           

            Gackt showed Kami around his house before they settled in his bedroom, a room far smaller than Kami would have thought Gackt's ego would allow. When he commented on this, his friendship with Gackt was close enough that they could tease each other, Gackt had laughed.

            “When Malice is world famous, then I shall own a castle fit for my ego,” Gackt declared. “It will have many floors, each one further below the earth than the last, a bath you can swim in and when I get bored I will ride my bike through its grand halls.”

            “All of this underground?” Kami teased.

            “All the better for a vampire.” Gackt declared, lunging at Kami until he had the other pinned beneath him but it was the kimono that was now falling open over Gackt's chest that caught Kami's attention. Was this just an accident? As Gackt sat back up the kimono fell further away from his muscled body.

            “Gackt, your kimono.” Kami warned but Gackt merely shrugged and pushed the fabric away from his shoulders so it fell around his waist.

            “Who cares, we're both men.” Gackt declared, making Kami blush. He did care, he cared very much, especially as Gackt was still crouched over his legs.

            “I need the bathroom.” Kami warned and nodding Gackt got off the bed, allowing his clothes to fall around his ankles. He was completely naked now and blushing bright red Kami locked himself in the bathroom, willing his body not to react. Had Gackt done that on purpose? Surely not, it'd been an accident and Gackt thought nothing of it, the kimono had probably only dropped in the first place because he'd been in such a hurry to get away. He'd acted like a fool, perhaps now even his secret was out. Should he just tell Gackt the truth? He had to, Kami realised, he couldn't work with a man this unashamed of his body and not at least warn him that he was turned on by it all.

            Returning to the bedroom Kami sat back down beside Gackt, staring at a spot on the bed as he thought for the right words. Gackt had redressed now so it had obviously been an accident, but he had to tell him anyway, in fear that it might happen again. Best to be honest from the start.

            “Gackt you need to keep your clothes on.” Kami announced, making eye contact with Gackt.

            “Why is that?” Gackt asked, his cocky smile making Kami wonder if he already knew.

            “Because.” Kami replied, blushing even redder now. He couldn't say it, it was too embarrassing and he wasn't even entirely sure he was.

            “Is it because you know I'm bigger than you?” Gackt joked. Perhaps Kami could get away with this, pretend it was because he was shy. “Or because you want me inside you?”

            “I what?” Kami stammered, realising his mistake straight away. He should have laughed it off, denied it instantly, now he had pretty much gone and told Gackt the truth.

            “I see,” Gackt replied. “I think I might have a few more wardrobe malfunctions from now on.”

            “Gackt!” Kami exclaimed. “Please don't mock!”

            “Who says I'm mocking?” Gackt asked.

            “I can see it in your eyes,” Kami complained. “So what if I might be gay?”

            “Might be?” Gackt repeated. “Definitely are, more like.”

            “You owe me a secret,” Kami declared. “Seeing as you figured out mine.”

            “A secret,” Gackt replied. “Very well, I wore this kimono today, knowing it didn't fasten well.”

            “Why?” Kami demanded to know.

            “To find out the truth,” Gackt replied laughing. “Of why you are so interested in who I was.”

            “You're playing with me.” Kami said, getting up to go, anger boiling in his veins now. It was bad enough Gackt knew, worse that he thought the whole thing to be some kind of game.

            “I play with everyone. Don't be mad,” Gackt replied. “Fine, you've had one secret, in penance I'll give you three facts about me you need to know.”

            “Go on then.” Kami said pausing to listen, he did have to get on with Gackt in a professional level at least.

            “One, I'm a sadistic man who loves to watch others squirm for my amusement. Sorry, that's how I am,” Gackt explained. “Two, I'm not the kind of man who follows the rules.”

            “And third?” Kami asked.

            “Thirdly, your sexuality is important to me,” Gackt explained. “I'll leave you to wonder why.”

            “If that's the case, and my reason for why is the truth, then a few more wardrobe malfunctions would be greatly appreciated.” Kami gave in smiling. Perhaps there was hope in finding out all of Gackt's secrets after all but he knew now that Gackt's secrets didn't come easily, they had to be bought with secrets of his own.


End file.
